A Chocolate Covered Mishap
by Zune-Luv3r
Summary: Sirius was able to convince Severus that making chocolate for Remus would be the best thing to give him on their anniversary. However, Remus gets more than chocolate. Warning: Threesome RLSSSB ,Kinky sex, and massive amounts of Chocolate.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. Imagine if I did we wouldn't be past the 1st book... lol but really I don't own it.

Warnings: Kinky sex, threesome- man on man on man, fluff, sly Severus, and large amounts of chocolate.

Otherwise please enjoy.

**Happy Anniversary **

"**Why am I partially naked in our kitchen?**" Severus couldn't help but ask his self as he took in his attire or more to the lack of it. Currently he was standing beside one of his lovers in nothing but a small-tight-frilly-green apron and a pair of short feminine underwear. Not like he could complain much because childish lover Sirius was dressed in nothing but a small black waist apron with a red thong underneath coupled with his Red collar Remus and he had gotten the man for Christmas a few years back. "Why did I let you talk me into this Sirius?" Severus asked giving his Lover a perturbed look.

"What, I thought you liked the Idea of making Remus home made chocolate this year." Sirius said innocently as he took out the hidden supplies for said chocolate out of the cabinet. "Besides I'm sure Remus is gonna love this I mean we both look hot as fuck if I do say so myself." Sirius said as he sashayed over to the other side of the counter plugging in the mixer along the way winking at Severus as he passed him.

"Yes I agreed to making chocolate be never did I agree to wearing these skimpy outfits." Severus replied resisting the urge to either face palm or smack the man next to him. The latter almost winning out. Knowing by now that it was almost impossible to get Sirius to change his mind when it came to things such as this Severus reached across the counter for the cook book. Flipping through the pages quickly, for having book marked the need page. As he read the page Severus began to separate and measure out the ingredients for the separate batches each man would work on. "Which do you want to make White or Dark chocolate Sirius?" Severus asked as he made sure all the preparations were made.

"Well I happen to like white creamy things so I'll make the white chocolate." Sirius replied. Meanwhile Severus just shook his head at how immature his lover was. The two set to work mixing the measured ingredients into the two large green and red bowls while chatting amongst each other about what there other lover might have possibly gotten them for their anniversary.

"I bet he got a matching leases for that collar Merlin knows we need one." Severus joked chuckling at his guess. Sirius just stood there for a moment contemplating the joke until he yelled out that wasn't funny. To which Severus replied. "I don't know what's funnier the time it took for you to catch that or your face." Sirius being the mature man he was promptly stuck his tongue out at him as his continued mixing the ingredients together.

"I think he got you a set of nipple clamps since we both know how much you'll like that." Sirius replied coming up behind Severus and grasping onto the two rosy tips giving each a light squeeze. Severus groaned as he tried to get away from those skilled hands with a blush forming on his pale face. After a minute or so of teasing Severus pulled away and pointed at the clock saying they didn't have time for that. Sirius simply smiled innocently as he went back to work a plan slowly forming in his head.

As the chocolate mixture began to cool Sirius began to play with his bowl occasionally flicking some over at Severus hitting the man in the face and hair. After awhile Severus gave the other man a pointed glare meaning that he had reached his limit of patience. Sirius looked away as he smirked knowing that a couple more flicks and Severus would give up and fight back. Eventually Severus gave into the urge to fight back dumping a large amount of chocolate over Sirius while breathing heavily. With a cry of "This means war!" Sirius pulled off his apron and tackle Severus to the ground while throwing the other man's apron aside.

The two had some how magically conjured up more chocolate as they began wrestling one another while smearing chocolate all over everything and themselves. Soon the whole kitchen was covered in chocolate as the two battled it out trying their hardest to win. So caught up in the chocolate wrestling neither noticed the front door open as Remus arrived home slightly early.

It had been a tiring day to say the least for Remus. Having to awaken early in order to make up the hours he would be missing for the next couple of days in his plan to spend their anniversary relaxing along side his two lovers. Not only did he have to get up early but upon arriving at work he saw his desk, at the Defense department in the town local operations building (basically town hall), was already shuddering under the weight of massive amounts of paperwork his supervisor deemed his responsibility.

After many hours going through each and every piece of paper Remus was allowed to go home. Pleasing the man greatly who couldn't be even happier because he could finally relax. While on his way home Remus dropped by the local florist to pick up the arrangements that he had ordered for Severus and Sirius. As he looked down at the flowers he couldn't help think that each one fitted perfectly for his lovers. The first arrangement had sunflowers, freesias, ranunculus, and lastly buttercups the colors were bright and radiant matching Sirius's personality perfectly Remus thought. The second arrangement had amaryllis, hibiscus, lily of the valley flowers, and blue violets again matching Severus's calm and timid personality.

With a slight skip to his step Remus walked down their street until he came to the front of their little cottage styled home the three had purchased together. As Remus opened the door he heard shouts and squeals coming from within their home Remus smiled thinking that perhaps they play fighting or something that the two were known to do in order to pass the time. With the door opened Remus walked inside and was greeted with the wonderful scent of chocolate. Closing the door Remus set the flowers upon a side table afterwards venturing into their kitchen were he noticed the sounds resonated from. Remus was delighted that the two had made him chocolate which was his second most beloved thing in the world following after his lovers whom he loved equally. Stepping into the threshold of their kitchen Remus could only stare into the room.

The once clean and proper kitchen was in a state of disarray. Every available surface was covered in both dark and white chocolate while baking equipment was strung along the counter some tipped to the side while others laid on the floor forgotten. In the middle of it all were his lovers both covered from head to toe in chocolate. It was such a sight to see their once perfect kitchen in chaos as his lovers wrestled like muggles in their mud like chocolate. Groaning at the delectable sight Remus stopped for a moment to thank whatever deity that had blessed him with one of his fantasies today.

Sirius and Severus were none the wiser being already occupied as the wrestled each other on the chocolate covered floor. Neither able to pin the other down for the slipperiness of the floor beneath them. So caught up in their wrestling neither notice Remus had arrived home. Gulping down his lust Remus spoke. "What am I going to do with two dirty boys?" The suddenness of Remus return had surprised the two on the floor. So much so that Severus had lost his focus allowing Sirius to pin his arms above head. With his head held high in pride as he straddled Severus he yelled out.

"I win! How do you like being beneath me?" Sirius was ecstatic for winning their wrestling match that so much that he paid Remus no mind. Not one to simply let a comment like that go Severus replied back.

"I don't really know since usually you're the one on bottom. For, example last night you loved it." As Sirius was distracted by the comment Severus was able to swiftly pull Sirius down and pin him in place. "See you couldn't wait to get back down there Sirius." Severus laughed as Sirius pouted knowing that Severus was merely joking. Feeling left out Remus spoke.

"Not that I don't like the show, but whose going to clean this mess up. Look you two managed to plaster chocolate on the ceiling." The other looked up to see that there was in fact chocolate plastered to the ceiling. Both looked down and back at each other before the finger pointing began.

"It's all Severus's fault he dumped chocolate on me." Sirius said while pointing at Severus who was fuming slightly.

"My fault, you were the one who started this with your flicking of that chocolate at me. You got it all over my hair; do you even know how hard it is to get chocolate out of hair?" Severus all but shouted back. Remus allowed the two to argue for about another minute before shouting over the two of them. Bickering back and forth.

"I don't care who started it because someone is gonna be cleaning this up!" Having both of their attention Remus sat back down in his chair leg splayed to the side. Seeing an opportunity to get out of this sticky situation like the Slytherin that he was Severus approached Remus. Like a cat Severus move stealthily until he came to Remus's groin.

"How about a wager?" Severus purred as he rubbed his body over Remus ending at his side. "Who ever lose control first has to clean this sticky-gooey mess up." Remus blushed at the hidden meaning of control almost losing it right their in his pants. Severus continued to tease Remus as he gently walked his fingers up and down the man's arm as Remus blushed.

"And if I say no?" Remus asked gulping as Severus moved back in front of him their lips almost touching. Severus turned back at Sirius while smirking.

"I guess it means you won't be able to have chocolate covered lovers tonight." Severus said as he pulled Sirius over to him as he began to hungrily kiss the other. Remus couldn't hold back his arousal as he let a moan out. Severus smirked his lover had fallen for it.

"I guess that's a yes or was that a no?" Severus said as Remus quickly shook his head in disagreement. "Come Sirius we can't keep our Alpha waiting now can we." Pulling Sirius along with him the two began to strip out of the underwear. Remus couldn't take his sight off the two as the under garments were removed showing off their patches of non chocolate skin much like what tan lines would've looked like. Looking at themselves and back to Remus Sirius grinned.

"Someone is a little over dressed don't you think Severus?" Sirius smile in a devilish way as slowly undid the tie that Remus was wearing along with the buttons to his work shirt. Severus smirked playfully as he started to undo the pants Remus had worn that day lowering them with his under wear down to his calf allowing for little leg movement.

"I believe that we finally agree on something for once Mutt." Severus said as he slowly went behind Remus as drug his fingertips up the man's arm leaving goose bumps behind. As he took his place behind Remus he began to caress the board shoulder of the man in front of his leading the man into a relax state while his cohort took the tie away passing it along to Severus. Who swiftly tied Remus's arms behind the chair leaving the other defenseless against their advances.

Sexy time

Severus slowly walked back into Remus's sight smirking playfully once more. With a glance towards Sirius the two approached Remus. Remus could only moan at the feel of those chocolate covered hands as the touched him in the most delicious ways. Severus took to the right side of his body as the man teased his chest with small licks and touches focus on his nipples.

Sirius being the little tease that he was began to lick and nip at the areas surrounding his prick. Lower and lower Sirius went until he reached the inner thigh nipping at the sensitive skin there. The teasing went on for at least ten minutes but it felt more like an hour until finally Sirius gave in, appling small lick to his prick causing him to thrust up a little bit. Severus chuckled darkly as he sent a wand less spell over to Sirius who moan at the feeling of being stretch out.

Sirius continued his task until he couldn't wait any longer. With practice ease Sirius straddled Remus. Teasingly wiggling his bottom upon Remus's lap as he press his bottom down while both men let out a moan Severus's face broke out in a Chester cat like smile as a greater opportunity was presented to him. Stepping behind Sirius Severus began to smear more chocolate on the man. Starting at his chest Severus caress his nipples until they stood erect slowly coming down to lick them clean causing Sirius to moan from the sensation as Remus moaned at the sight. Severus chuckled lightly as he nibbled on the ear in front of him as his hands went lower grasping Sirius's prick and giving it a tug. Sirius threw his head back getting lost in the feeling, but holding out.

Severus moved away allowing Sirius to move about freely. As Sirius road Remus, Severus grabbed one of the forgotten bowls of chocolate and walked back over to the two. Severus began to teasingly dribble chocolate across his two lovers sending them further into the abyss of pleasure. However, Severus was also a man, a man that was beginning to lose his own control. Smirking once again Severus coated his own prick liberally with the cooled chocolate and stood to the side of Remus's head. Gently touching Remus to bring the man's attention to his self Severus offered a most delicious treat to Remus. Which Remus graciously accepted his treat as he took the hard chocolate rod into his mouth.

The trio found a rhythm between them. Up and Down went Sirius as Severus pulled back and forth driving all three into a frenzy. However, Severus still kept his goal in mind. Willing his self not to lose all he had worked for in the past hour or so. Luckily for him he didn't need to wait much longer as both Remus and Sirius lost it together. Remus filling Sirius as the other spurted cum all over his self and Remus, Severus grinned in triumph as he allowed the victory to sink in. Finally Severus had allowed his control to slip releasing in the hot moist mouth that he had found refuge in. Remus gulped down the cum and chocolate mixture happily as he finally freed his arms out of their restrains.

The trio relaxed for awhile just leaning against one another and basking in their bliss. Yet, all good things must come to an end. The trio began to move slowly. Remus groaning as he saw the large messy kitchen. "Whose gonna clean all of this up?" Remus asked feeling more tired as he looked at their kitchen.

"Obviously you and Sirius since you two lost you control first." Severus stated in a well-duh kind of way. Sirius gaped at Severus crying out.

"But I thought you were on my side!" Severus laughed as Sirius pouted while walking out of the room stopping in mid step while looking over his shoulder Severus replied back with a smirk.

"You and Remus lost it at the same time there for you have to help him clean up this mess." Continuing his way out of the kitchen Severus noticed the flowers. "Thanks for the flowers Remus they're beautiful." Severus said as he grabbed them while he walked towards their bedroom. "See you boys later." Severus called back towards the kitchen as he entered the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Sirius grumbled as he and Remus began cleaning up the mess with muggle means because they knew Severus would get mad if they took the lazy way out. "Don't worry Sirius we'll get him back." Remus said as he contemplated on a way to get chocolate off the ceiling without the use of magic.

"We better get revenge can't believed he played my like that, sneaky Slytherin." Sirius pouted as he scrubbed at the floor while Remus chuckled at his chocolate covered mate.

"It a promise." Remus reassured as a plan was forming in head consisting of handcuffs, a ball gag, and fruit. Yes he had the perfect plan Remus thought as he grinned wolfishly to his self. Yes indeed.

This is going to be a one shot for now but with a possible sequel.

So what do you guys think? Was Severus more in character this time?

Please read and review

Thanks for your time.


End file.
